What The Room of Requirement Doth Provide
by Gina R Snape
Summary: For the 30minutefic LJ challenge 33 Turn to page 394 Just a spicy little SSHG ficlet. Complete.


For the 30 Minute Fic Challenge #33  
"Turn to page 394"

Title: What the Room of Requirement Doth Provide  
By: Gina R Snape  
Rating: PG-13/M  
Pairing: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger  
A/N: Written and edited 22:57 – 23:28 (just a minute over 30!). Special thanks to Veresna Ussep, who unwittingly aided in the birth of this plot bunny, during a brief lunchtime chat over discussion of her own WiP (how my wisecrack turned into this is STILL beyond me). I may expand with proper motivation...

DISCLAIMER: I make no profit off this. It's purely for fun. Please don't sue me JKR, WB, Bloomsbury or anyone else in possession of the rights to these characters!

Hermione Granger sat alone in the Room of Requirement. It was a week before the end of term and she was distraught. Here she was, a grown witch, ready to face the world. There were no more exams to be taken, no more parchments to fill with research from assignments, no more classes to attend. It was like the end of the world to her.

What made it even worse was that everyone but her seemed to be paired off. Though she had the same urges as any healthy young woman, she had no one with whom to exercise them. Boys just seemed intimidated by her never-ending intellectualism. Even during sex, she seemed to want to study, to learn, to experiment. All the boys ever wanted her to do was 'lay back and enjoy it,' and frankly, she rarely did enjoy it…

Preferring more privacy than was generally granted her in the library, Hermione chose to visit the Room of Requirement in order to try and figure out a way to resolve this dilemma of hers. When she entered the room, she'd expected to find a tonne of texts on dating. Instead, she found herself in a room with a bed, a mat, some candles and incense, some water, some wine, a mirror and a copy of the Kama Sutra.

Amused by this unexpected turn, she lit some of the incense and candles, then sat down cross-legged on the mat to examine the book. Flipping through its pages, she found some ideas more interesting than others. Breathing patterns, sexual positions, communication, these were all things she'd only vaguely thought about. Really, all the boys at Hogwarts ever wanted were missionary position and an occasional blowjob. But here she read the missionary position was by far the least interesting and the least effective for both partners.

The book not only recommended physical, but also spiritual stretching and exploring. She'd never considered sex to be a spiritual, sacred act. But now, thinking about it, she had heard her parents tell her often that her body was her 'temple' and to take care of it.

She made up her mind. Forget those stupid boys of Hogwarts, she was going to worship her body right now, without them. Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Such rich imagery and ideas practically commanded her to do so. She slowed and steadied her breathing until she felt like she was floating. A warm sensation began to hum between her legs, and she considered whether some spirit lover might be coming to find her.

"Come to me," she whispered, in a repetitive chanting meditation.

The room went quiet, and suddenly the door creaked open. Hermione's eyes flew open at the intrusion, and she found herself gazing upon the image of Professor Severus Snape.

"Ms. Granger," he said, mildly startled. Looking around, he took in the scene and as only Snape can, deduced what the young lady seemed to require. "My apologies for the intrusion. I was merely doing rounds."

Hermione's heart pounded in her chest. This couldn't be her spiritual lover, could it?

She sat, mouth agape, in stunned silence as he stood in the doorframe. Out of somewhere unknown to her conscious mind, she tentatively whispered, "Was it planned, or were you called?"

Snape eyed her with a penetrating gaze, then stepped forward and closed the door quietly behind him. Hermione swallowed hard.

Striding across the floor, he pulled out his wand and summoned the book sitting next to her. Smiling ever so briefly, he glanced at the title then laid the book down gently in her lap.

"Is this not the Room of Requirement, Ms. Granger?" he asked in a soft dangerous voice. "Clearly I must have been summoned here, as you appear to require some assistance."

Hermione swallowed hard again and held out her hand. Severus took her hand in his own and glided to the floor.

Positioning himself behind her, he stretched out his long legs on either side of her and tentatively massaged her shoulders. She let out a great sigh and quivered. White hot pangs of desire suddenly shot through her belly as she leaned into his caress. He softly nibbled her neck, sending gooseflesh up her arms; he ran the palms of his hands down her arms to her hands, which were now clutching the book.

His lips grazed her earlobe as his deep husky voice whispered, "Turn to page three hundred and ninety four."

THE END


End file.
